Percy Jackson and the Olympians Battle forthe West
by jasmine3377
Summary: my title got messed up so please forgive. anyway i suck at summaries and im going to be frank and honest saying that there is no summary inside. so...just check it out anyway. reveiws would be helpful but i could care less. thanks :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan

Warning: you may not know what is going on if you have not

This is a fanfic that starts completely right after the fourth book enjoy!

"Come inside for cake and ice cream," Percy said. "It sounds like we've a lot to talk about."

They sat down; Nico tentatively tasted the cake heaped with ice cream. Percy popped open a can of coke. Finding it to his liking, Nico tore into the sugar heap and made short work of it.

Burping slightly Nico looks up.

"What was the information that you received?" Percy inquired keeping his voice low, looking out toward the living room. Tyson had made Percy's mother go bankrupt in monopoly and she sat back laughing. Paul Blowfis was left looking hard trying to strategize the best move in order to stay alive in the game.

Nico polished off the ice cream and cleared his throat. "There may be a possibility that I have another sister."

Percy choked on the coke. "O-oh my gods!" he sputtered "are you serious?"

Nico looked out the window. He didn't respond. His eyes filled with sadness, remembering Bianca. "I'm going to find her." He declared finally

"Nico, you just can't go off. It'll get you killed."

"But if I don't go soon, Kronos might find her first." Percy hesitated then settled in his chair to think.

Footsteps were heard and Percy's mom shuffled in. she stopped when she saw Nico.

Percy quickly stood up. "Mom, this is Nico son of" "Hades, yes I know."

Nico stood and cocked his head, his eyes black. "How?"

"Oh by and by." Sally Jackson said waving her hand dismissively. Percy groaned "oh mom! You've been spying on me haven't you!"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright, Percy." She replied quietly looking down guiltily. "I heard a little of what you were saying. Go."

Percy couldn't believe his ears. "Mom." He said softly.

"Just go Percy save her, save the world." She had tears collecting in her eyes. Percy went over to her. She cleared her throat. "Go I'll be fine and just do me a favor, go to camp first and tell Chiron."

"I will mom."

"oh and honey."

"Yes mom?"

" Be safe."

"I will mom." Percy hugged his mother and avoided Nico's eyes, face burning in slight embarrassment, and collected his stuff. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Break the news to Tyson gently, I don't want him in anymore danger."

"I will sweetie, but hurry I don't think Paul will last any longer."

Percy gathered his stuff and disappeared out the window and down the fire escape with Nico right behind. Sally Jackson shook her head in sadness and returned to the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians are not mine

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians are not mine.**

Honest101- just to let you know, I already know my story is a piece of shit and I have no idea why I'm still writing but I am and thanks for the extremely mean criticism. It was fabulous for my already deflated self-esteem.

**ILoVeMoOnYnPaDfOoT-thank you so very, very much**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

"Fight, fight, fight!" the crowd cheered. They formed a tight circle around two boys in the middle of the courtyard near the private school.

"What are you going to do? Huh little baby?" the bigger boy sneered. His face was handsome with a light brown hair and a smile that matched his cold light blue eyes in saying total amusement. His blue shirt lay loosely on his skin and his jeans were baggy that ended in black Van skater-boy shoes.

The shorter boy looked around, hoping for a way out. He had short black hair and green eyes with a light brown color rimming the outside. He found no opening and turned his attention back around to the taller boy.

"What's wrong Daniel?" Nate jeered. His slightly long brown hair was stirred on a wisp of wind. He pushed his face into Daniel's. Almost gagging from Nate's breath, Daniel tried not to flinch away. "You make me sick."

"Is it cause I better looking or I get better grades or both?" Daniel asked smirking. The crowd went silent.

Nate started to get red in the face. His angry face made Daniel step back. Nate violently shoved Daniel to the ground. The dust swirled in his face, getting in his face, making his throat sting and causing him to cough. The dust got into his eyes, making them water and a tear escaped.

"Aww, I must have pushed too hard. Oh dear, how ever will I forgive myself?" Nate looked down disgusted. " You're pathetic." His eyes narrowed and he lifted his foot. His black Van shoes came down hard on Daniel's torso.

Daniel winced in pain as Nate dug his heel into Daniel's chest. He clawed at the shoe, attempting to push it off but Nate was stronger. Daniel gasped as Nate kicked him.

"At least I have a father."

A single sound rang out in the courtyard. Nate stumbled backwards amazed, eyes wide open, staring at the girl that just slapped him.

"You want to run that by me again? Huh Nate? You want to say that directed at me this time?" the girl's voice was dangerously low. Her eyes narrowed. "Say it again…go on say it. I'll beat the shit out of you."

Nate moved away from her, frightened. Her long frizzy brown hair blew into her face but she didn't get it out. They stared at each other.

She was a tad shorter than him, intense brown eyes that grew darker and darker when she was angry. She was losing fat but still somewhat thick; flat stomach with medium muscled arms and long strong fingers.

Her arms were at her side but her hands curled into fists. Nate swung around and pushed his way out ignominiously.

She swept around and offered a hand to Daniel. A smaller, paler one accompanied it. He gripped both and stood up.

"Kelly," the brown haired girl turned toward the owner of the pale hand, a ghostly white girl. "Where were you?"

The red headed haired girl straightened. She was thin with pale skin as if she was a vampire and brown eyes that glittered with intelligence. She had flaming red gold hair that sparkled and she walked with the graceful dignity of queen.

"Sorry, Phara, I had to put the rest of my books away in our room." Phara took the answer satisfied and together they helped brush off the rest of the dirt that was collected on Daniel.

They finished brushing Daniel off and collected his stuff. The trio walked out of the courtyard onto the grass toward the school.

"So are you going to tell us what that was about or are you going to keep walking like nothing's wrong?" Phara inquired.

"That was the plan." The girls rolled their eyes and looked at each other from over his head.

"Smack him for me please, Kelly, my hand hurts from Nate's ridiculously hard face." Phara started rubbing her red hand in a circular motion. Kelly reached and smacked her hand on the upside of Daniel's head.

"Owww, too hard!" Daniel tried to be indignant but they burst out laughing.

"Shh, shh, sh. Its that really weird creepy, stalker, perv substitute teacher that's always staring at us." Kelly whispered. They immediately quieted and walked past quickly the man.

He looked like a normal guy, brown hair and brown eyes but strangely muscular. He emanated power that scared them. Phara dared to look back and saw a cheer leader drift over to him. She saw Phara looking at her, she smiled.

She had fangs! Phara sped up and two confused friends were close behind her trying to catch up.

**Ignominiously**-with disgrace or shame


	3. Chapter 3

Jetlinkon- thank you for reading Jetlinkon- thank you for reading

ILoVeMoOnYnPaDfOoT- thank you so much you've been so faithful at helping and supportive

Kiss rocks god of thunder-here's your next chapter

PercyFan88- thank you for the complement

Smileyfaceofevil- thank you for liking I can't believe you do

Honest101-pride self esteem mine are connected.

Warning: this chapter is really boring.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Phara ushered her friends into the dormitory room that Kelly and Phara shared. Phara threw down her bag and went to the window. She drew the blinds back a little and looked down.

Brown eyes pierced up at her. She dropped the blinds quickly and backed away. She took a deep breath trying to assure herself, that nothing was wrong.

"Something wrong?" Kelly touched Phara's shoulder concerned.

Phara forced a smile shaking the feeling of dread that something bad was going to happen. "No I'm fine."

"I'm not!" Daniel was sitting on the floor with his algebra homework looking at the eight pages that was assigned for tomorrow.

Phara looked down at him and made a face. "Thanks for the support. Its always good to know your there when something goes wrong." She aimed a kick at him but he held up his English textbook to block it.

"Why is there so much homework?" Daniel groaned.

"I did mine in class." Phara said her back to him. She bent over in her closet throwing shoes and fallen shirts everywhere. She came out with a light blue and white Addis cleat and shoved it into a dark blue sports duffel bag that was bulging with things.

"Phara!" Kelly exclaimed. "look at this mess!" the medium sized room looked like a tornado hit it. Books that were neatly stacked had been knocked over and sprawled over Kelly's bed spilling onto the floor. Shirts were on the floor, both dressers, and both beds. Kelly's reading lamp had been hit onto Kelly's bed by a shoe and Phara's light was cracked.

"crap I got to go to softball practice." Phara ran a hand through her hair that was tied back into a ponytail. She hurriedly shoved all the cloths into the hamper and threw the shoe into the closet. She messily piled Kelly's books and put the lamp back up. A few books fell but Phara was zooming for the door.

She swung it open and shouted over her shoulder, "bye I'll finish later don't forget to come to my soccer game at 6:30."

"like we could forget." Daniel muttered turning his attention back to his homework. Kelly shook her head and sighed.

"you wanna do half and I'll do the other half." Daniel asked "then copy each others."

"sure." Kelly replied sitting down and taking out her homework. "lets get this over with so I have enough time to read before my dyslexia acts up."

"its not acting up now?" Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"I _mean _so I can look at a page of words without it moving so much that I don't feel sick. Geez." Kelly pulled a face at him and stuck out her tongue.

Daniel grinned. It went away immediately left his face, he felt like he was being watched. He felt uneasy and restless. Turning back to the half he was supposed to do, he tried shaking the feeling but couldn't

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Phara was standing on first base bored, for the play was to second base, when she felt a shiver and straightened. Looking around, she saw nothing. A feeling started creeping over her again, dread. Something horrible was going to happen.

She felt a need to get out. It got a little hard to breath and she started to shift foot to foot.

Everything went black. She woke up and saw the coach and the rest of the team standing over her.

"are you ok, Phara?" the coach asked. His face was creased with worry.

"what happened?" Phara said in a distant voice. Her head was pounding. Blood was rushing to her face. With each breath, the hot blood burned her. She felt dizzy and light headed. Phara started to sway.

"easy there you just took a softball to the head." The coach put a hand on her back to balance Phara. "you weren't paying attention when Lindsey threw you the ball."

Phara looked up. Lindsey was crying and repeatedly apologizing. Phara waved off the apologies with a hand.

"wasn't your fault, it was mine. I wasn't paying attention and I suffered for that." Phara tried to stand up but fell. She managed to get up on the second time. "whoa, too fast." Phara blinked. Black dots were clouding her vision.

"Phara you shouldn't stand up." The assistant coach said. "you could have brain damage, we should get you to the hospital."

Phara shook off the hands that tried to help her. "im fine, what time is it?"

Clara the second baseman looked at her watch. "its 6:15"

"alright I got to go." Phara grabbed her bag and started leaving the field.

Clara looked at the coach. "should we really let her leave like that?" clara looked at Phara. Phara stumbled but regained her footing and started jogging to the soccer field.

"she'll be ok but I'll insist tomorrow that she goes to the hospital."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Daniel looked at the clock. He shoved his papers into his bag violently. Kelly looked up startled.

"what gives?" Kelly asked.

"look at the time." Kelly looked up.

"oh crap, Phara will kill us if we're late." Kelly mimicked ­­­Daniel in putting away her homework. They hurried through the doors and sprinted out to the fields.

They jumped onto the bleachers and waved to Phara as she looked over and smiled. She was bouncing a soccer ball on her thigh.

The soccer coach called them over and Phara dribbled the ball over. The goalie took her place and the rest of the team lined up to shoot.

……………………………………………………………………………………

A boy moved the bushes back. He peered at the girls shooting at the goalie and scanned the bleachers. Finding what he was looking for, he signaled his companions behind him. A little light fell onto his face. His name was Ethan Nakamura.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all my viewers

Thank you, to all my reviewers.

ILoVeMoOnYnPaDfOoT- you complained so this chapter is for you

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A whistle was blown and the game began. The other team received the ball but the striker quickly stole it. The ball was passed from feet to feet until the enemy team took it. The back and forth between teams continued for a while until the other team had a break away. The girl streaked down the right side and Phara's team tried to get back. Phara tore after her (Phara is a sweeper) but was still paces behind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ethan Nakamura moved the bushes and peered out watching, waiting.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Another bush rustled farther away. Three boys and a girl looked out onto the field

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Go Phara!" Kelly cheered. Daniel was jumping up and down and Phara glanced over. She grinned and went a little faster or did the girl go a little slower? Phara put on a burst of speed and caught up. She did some fancy footwork and reclaimed the ball for her team. She turned it and raced back up the field, as she got closer to the bleachers she could hear Kelly's voice shouting something to her. Her tone was pumped up or anything; her tone was a tone of warning.

"Look out! Run Phara run." Phara looked up and saw that everyone was running away in panic. Phara glanced over her shoulder and a gigantic man had sprouted out of the body of the girl. Phara stopped and stared. He had a gruesome face with terrible greedy eyes that want to kill and take. His mouth was twisted in a frown

"Puny stupid mortal!" he roared in an Italian accent. "You will not best me again!" he took a step toward Phara. She couldn't move her body was frozen in fear.

"Phara run!" Kelly grabbed Daniel and tried to get him to move, but he too, was frightened.

Five people burst out of the bushes and started making their way to Kelly and Daniel. A young man was in front, followed by two cheerleaders-one had blonde hair with fair white skin and the other had black haired with bronzed skin- the air shimmered around their legs when they walked. A pair of monkey like little people were behind the cheerleaders, they were both were filthy with hats sloppily jammed on their heads. They walked on their knuckles occasionally moving up on their legs.

Kelly noticed with distasted that one of them was looking longingly at the blonde cheerleader's but. Every one of them was armed and Ethan kept glancing around like he was afraid that if he waited too long, that someone would steal his prey.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Percy pushed everyone into a huddle.

"Okay." He said. "Nico and I will save the boy and the girl, who we're assuming that they are half-bloods, or at least one of them. Annabeth, Grover, save the mortal from the giant."

"Wait." Said Annabeth.

"No time." Nico pushed them out and sprinted down the field. Percy tore after him and Annabeth and Grover turned and started off to save the brown hair girl.

Ethan walked quickly up to Kelly and Daniel.

"Knock them out." He said in a low voice.

"Nakamura." The blonde cheerleader said sharply. "We got company."

He winced when she spoke to him. "Then deal with it."

"Come, Lena, lets show Kelli that we can feed well on our own."

"They do look pretty tasty, Delania." Lena said as she watched Percy and Nico come closer.

"Then let us greet our guests." Delania flipped her hair and smiled showing her canine teeth sharpening into fangs.

………………………………………………………………………………….

A foot was descending on her head. Phara still couldn't move. The smell awoke something in her mind. She tried to make her body move but couldn't. Something knocked her down and cried out when Phara heard a sickening crunch. Blood was everywhere.

A honey blonde hair girl came into view. She was sprawled out unmoving, a Yankees cap near her head. Phara stared horrified. She tried to stop herself from looking down at the honey blonde hair girl's leg but couldn't stop herself. Blood was oozing out of the right leg. Pieces of bone had pierced their way through. Something left her mouth, it tasted bitter but she didn't notice.

The giant was lifting his foot again except this time over the honey blonde's head. Phara heard rushed notes before vines lifted themselves off the ground and shot up to halt the giant. The giant roared and spat out flames. The vines crumbled away in soot. The giant roared again and swept a hand down. He grabbed the boy and lifted him up, over Phara's head. Reed pipes fell at her feet and a green cap floated down shortly after.

An idea popped into Phara's head as the giant inspected the terrified boy in his clutches. A crab apple was a little to her right. She swept her right foot back and swung hard. The crab apple soared and hit the giant in the cheek under his left eye. The giant looked around stupidly and focused on Phara.

"Oh sh-" Phara thought as he started spitting flames. She ran hard but was cut off by a wall of flame. She turned but there too, was a wall of flame. She turned all around but saw no opportunity to get out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"listen to me." Ethan said. "I know of a way you can escape." He moved a step closer to Kelly and Daniel.

"escape from what." Kelly said trying to stay calm as she dragged Daniel back a step.

Ethan stopped puzzled. "you don't know?"

"know what?" Kelly looked around. The soccer field was in flames and Phara was no where in sight.

"never mind then. Look I can make you a deal."

"a deal hard to resist." A dwarf mischievously said. He sauntered up.

"no thanks." Kelly said disgusted. She started to pull Daniel into a run when she caught sight of the cheerleaders. Both had their faces buried into two boy's necks. Blood soaked their shirts.

"vampires!" Kelly thought.

"you have no choice!" the other dwarf said yelled. He and his partner pulled out a net. It crackled and chirped as if it were lined with electricity. They swiftly threw it over but Daniel shoved Kelly into the ground before screaming from the volts.

"stupid half-bloods!" the dwarfs were wrestling with Daniel as they got electrocuted.

Ethan raised his sword but Kelly slammed his head with a rock. He went out cold. Kelly picked up his sword. It was a little heavy but she dragged it over to the vampires. She swiped at one and it hit her target. The vampire exploded into gray dust and blew away. The other one exploded too, but into flames. Both boys slumped down. one had stopped breathing.


End file.
